


Notice

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 3000 words of smut bc I’m a good secret Santa, M/M, Multi, im also late but enjoy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Bill works too long and Reddie just want to help their boyfriend.





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> For tozier-reddie on tumblr for secret Santa !!

It was a while since Bill even paid attention to the two of his boyfriends and really, they were starting to get mad and wanted to punch Bill. The man was drowning in his work, the deadline to his story due in the next week, so it was nonstop. Bill was stressed and upset, both Richie and Eddie could see that, so the two decided to do something special for Bill. Just a little treat for when he met his deadline. 

 

Richie sat in the bedroom, scrolling through his phone over Eddie’s shoulder as the boy napped against him. The phone lowered as Bill walked in the room and shuffled through his closet a little bit. 

 

“What’re you looking for, babe?” Richie asked as he put his phone to the side a little bit and frowned as Bill just let out a frustrated huff. 

 

“I can’t fucking find my flash drive and I need it to turn this story in.” Bill was stressing and throwing things everywhere, messing up Eddie’s neatly put drawers. Richie lightly put Eddie to the side of him, tucking the boy in a little more before walking to their walk in closet just as Bill turned around to walk out. The shorter man slammed into Richie’s chest, Richie wrapping his arms around Bill. Richie felt Bill’s body relax for second from the warmth of the taller man’s chest before he tensed up again. 

 

“I need to get back to work, Rich.” Bill’s words were muffled in Richie’s chest and Richie sighed as he stepped back slightly. 

 

“I don’t care. You have literally six days until you turn it in. You’re taking a break.” Richie demanded as he held Bill at arms length. Bill got a little frustrated and moved himself back from Richie. 

 

“I’m fine. Just because some of us have an actual job doesn’t mean that we can joke around like you.” Bill snapped, forcing himself out of the closet and towards his office again, slamming the door. Richie stood in the closet, a little dumbfounded at how Bill was acting towards him. Usually Bill would warm up next to him and cuddle with Eddie as they were sleeping. Richie almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his arm, whipping around and spotting a sleepy, messy haired Eddie. 

 

“What was that about?” Eddie’s voice was raspy from his sleeping and he tucked himself against Richie’s side. Richie wrapped an arm around his youngest boyfriend and smiled, kissing him softly. 

 

“Bill is just stressing about his work once again.” Richie sighed as he rubbed Eddie’s back softly. Eddie looked up at him lovingly and brought him closer, nuzzling against him. The two were always touchy and cuddly with each other. Richie really loved it. 

 

“I think that we need to do something nice for Bill.” Eddie spoke up after a moment of silence. Richie looked down at him with a frowned confused look. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“I don’t know, like...bake him a cake or something! Something nice for him when he meets his deadline. He needs to relax and it’s stressing me out just looking at him.” Eddie said, frowning at the thought of one of his boyfriends being upset over anything. It was hard to watch Richie or Bill even panic about one thing. 

 

Richie watched as Eddie started to clean up Bill’s side of the closet again. “We can go to the sex shop down in the next town and get something nice.” Richie offered as he leaned against the doorway, watching Eddie move around. Eddie stopped at the drawer and folded up Bill’s shirt before eying Richie. 

 

“For an idea of yours, it’s actually a good idea.” Eddie said. He didn’t mean to insult Richie, but his oldest boyfriend did always suggest stupid ideas. Richie chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I have tomorrow off so we can head down if you want to.” Richie offered as Eddie walked back to him and rested his hands on Richie’s chest, nodding. 

 

“Alright. We’ll go tomorrow.” Eddie said with a smile on his face as he looked up at Richie. Eddie squeaked as Richie picked him up, holding his ass to prop him up. 

 

“Let’s get started if you’re going to come with me to a sex shop. Gotta get all the sex outta you if you wanna go.” Richie teased, grinning as he felt a poking at his own stomach from Eddie’s shorts. Eddie just grinned and brought Richie down with him onto the bed, breathlessly giggling as he collapsed on the small boy. Their lips touched and Eddie couldn’t help but moan. 

 

\----

 

The car ride was long and Eddie hated it. Usually, they would all make a trip somewhere, but Bill was at home and Eddie was restless. He missed his other boyfriend. 

 

“We should do this with Bill.” Eddie mumbled once again making Richie sigh. Eddie had been asking for Bill to be with them. Eddie always got worried whenever one of them was alone, scared that someone would hurt them. It was just a thought of his that always scared him. 

 

“It’s a surprise, Eds. We going to have to do it without him. He’s in his office working on his book, he’s fine.” Richie said quietly and took Eddie’s hand in his own. He didn’t want the smaller boy to freak out so much this time. It’ll be a quick trip and then they’ll be home, which Richie kept telling Eddie. 

 

“I just miss him is all.” Eddie mumbled, clutching at Richie’s hand. Richie smiled and kissed Eddie’s hand. 

 

“Me too, bubba. Me too.” 

 

They got to the sex shop shortly after their conversation and Eddie felt a pit in his stomach as he saw some displays through the window. Richie got out and Eddie followed him, taking ahold of the taller man’s hand. Richie just smiled at Eddie as he walked in. 

 

“Rich--” Before Eddie could say anything more, Richie was slamming right into the display of flavored condoms, the boxes slamming on the ground. Eddie giggled behind his hands and watched as a red faced Richie put back all of the condoms. 

 

“Sorry.” Richie mumbled to whoever was in the store and started his travel towards the first section of the store. It was butt plugs and dildos mostly, different shapes and sizes, some even curved. 

 

“Hey, Eds. What about this one?” Richie pressed the button on the display and the dildo started to swirl around aggressively making Richie’s eyes widen as Eddie’s cheeks went red. Richie turned back off the dildo and chuckled, picking up a box and throwing it in the basket that he grabbed at the entrance. He continued the journey, showing Eddie ones and only picking the ones that they would like. 

 

Eddie stopped when he got to the whips and chains. He got excited when it came to them and they didn’t have any of the whips since Bill didn’t want to hurt Eddie. Eddie grabbed one of the whips and held it out to Richie, watching as the older man turned his head and looked at what Eddie had in his hand. Richie’s eyes flickered from the whip to Eddie. 

 

“Really?” Eddie’s nod made Richie grin and he took the whip from Eddie, putting it in their basket, which was only filled with three things. Richie decided after picking one more toy that they had enough and went to pay. Eddie’s eyes caught the outfits and he grabbed at    
Richie’s jacket. 

 

“Wait.” 

 

Richie watched as Eddie went and grabbed a purple large lingerie piece for Richie and a pink medium lingerie piece for him, putting them in the baskets, grinning at the surprised look on his boyfriend’s face. 

 

“We want to surprise him.” Eddie grinned, making Richie chuckle as he set them up with all of the toys. 

 

The two left the store and made their way back to their house. Eddie was excited for the end of the week when Bill turned the whole book in so that they could finally surprise him. Thankfully, Bill would have to leave and then come back so the two had time to work it all out. It was easy to slip passed Bill’s office and into the bedroom to hide the stuff.

 

The next week was stressful, Bill snapping and yelling at his boyfriends because he was so stressed. Richie and Eddie gave him his space when he asked and Bill just stayed inside of his office, only moving to the couch to sleep or just blatantly falling asleep at his desk. That Sunday was when it all started. 

 

Bill was due to be home in a few moments and Eddie was perfecting everything while Richie set out the lube and anything else they could think of. They had bottled water and some grapes set out in case they needed a break. 

 

“Richie?!” Eddie called out, searching through their closet. “Where’s my outfit?” Richie turned and chuckled, walking to the top shelf of their closet where no one but him could reach and grabbed the box, handing it to Eddie. 

 

“Sorry. Just didn’t want Bill to find it. Not that he comes up here.” Richie said with a roll of his eyes, watching Eddie dress in his own outfit before he heard the door open and their security system announce that the front door was open. 

 

“Rich? Eddie?” Bill’s voice called out, the tone of his voice sounding excited, but he also sounded exhausted. 

 

“Upstairs!” Richie called back as he pushed Eddie towards the bed and stood at the foot of the bed as Eddie situated himself on the top of the bed, next to everything. 

 

Bill’s footsteps were heard on the steps and then he was entering the bedroom, his eyes going wide at the sight in the dim room. 

 

“Wha..” 

 

“We thought to reward you for finally finishing your book. We know you’ve been working hard and you deserve this all.” Richie said, getting straight to the point as he walked up to Bill. Bill looked at him surprised and looked at Eddie, who just smiled softly at his boyfriend. Bill looked back at Richie. His pale skin looked so good in the purple. 

 

  * “All of this for me?” Richie and Eddie nodded as Bill looked at the nightstand and saw what they got. Some kind of rainbow dildo, a cock ring. Not too much, but just enough for Bill to know he was in for a long night. 



 

“Color?” Richie looked at Bill with a hesitant look. He wouldn’t do anything now unless Bill told him to. 

 

“Green.” The night was started. 

 

It was quick how they got in a position. Eddie at the head of the bed with Bill’s head on his thighs as Richie sat between Bill’s naked thighs, his clothes thrown all over the place (which got complaints from Eddie that went unheard.) Bill squirmed a little as Richie warmed up the lube and spread it on the toy. 

 

“Color?” 

 

“G-Green. So green.” Richie chuckled at the response from Bill and propped the boy’s hips up on pillows that he set under him. Bill’s breathing hitched as he felt Richie’s fingers at his hole. The first one pushed in and almost knocked the breath out of Bill as he gripped onto the sheets and closed his eyes. 

 

“Look at me.” Richie’s husky, demanding voice made Bill’s eyes fly back open and he stared at Richie, who stared right back at him as he opened him up. Bill missed the feeling of being intimate with the both of his boyfriends. He missed the gazes exactly like these. Richie dropped the eye contact as he started to replace his fingers with the toy, making Bill gasp at the cool stretch it gave him. So much different from a real cock like Richie’s. 

 

Bill was startled by a noise above his head and he looked up to see Eddie with his eyes closed and his hand on his own cock, the pink panties pushed to the side. Eddie actually had a nice cock for his body size and Bill loved it. Especially when it fucked one of his holes. 

 

Bill jolted at the feeling of the toy turning on and it’s intensity. 

 

“R-R-Rich.” Bill croaked our, watching as Richie grinned at him. 

 

“Haven’t heard you stutter my name since freshman year of college.” Richie teased as he turned up the speed, watching as Bill gasped and his back arched. Eddie whined, making Richie look at the smaller man. 

 

“Turn over, Billy boy. Suck Eddie’s pretty cock.” Richie cooed, watching as Bill did what he said with shaky legs, moving from his back to his front and nosing at Eddie’s cock. He went to take it in his mouth, but shrieked as Richie slapped his ass. 

 

“Ask first, Billy. Don’t be too greedy or I'll get the ring.” Richie threatened, making Bill whimper. 

 

“Please, Eddie! Please please, can I suck your cock? I want it so badly. Missed it.” Bill panted out, his face flushed red as he stared up at Eddie. Eddie looked down at him, a little speechless, but nodded as best as he could. Bill didn’t waste any time moving forward and taking Eddie’s cock in his warm mouth. 

 

Richie watched as Eddie whined and squirmed, his feet propping up as he forced Bill’s mouth up and down his cock. Richie always loved watching them two together. Sure, Eddie had his dominant side, but Richie controlled everything. They all knew that. 

 

Richie moved forward and gripped at the toy, pulling it out, making Bill cry out over Eddie’s cock, gurgling some protest. 

 

“Stick it in Eddie and I’ll fuck you.” 

 

Eddie stopped his motions and looked at Richie surprised. In him? Richie gave a blank look back. 

 

“What? Get to it. I don’t have all night.” Richie  _ did _ have all night, but he was in his mindset. And that was that it need to be on  _ his  _ time when  _ he  _ said. 

 

Eddie moved so that he was turned to Bill and propped himself up, the panties pushed down on his thighs. He was prepped already just in case Richie told him to let Bill fuck him, but Richie had his own plans now. The toy was inserted with the cries of Eddie as it was turned on. 

 

“Back on your back.” Richie pat at Bill’s backside and watched as the man turned over again and looked at him with hooded eyes. 

 

“Such a slut you are. So mean to me out of the room, but once you’re in here all you want is cock.” Richie teased as he gripped Bill’s ankles and pulled him forward so that his dry cock was pressed against Bill’s lube soaked hole. Richie smirked.

 

“Maybe I don’t have to lube myself up. You’re already so loose.” Richie slipped three of his fingers in easily, making Bill cry out as he curved them perfectly. He pulled his fingers back out and lubed up his cock a little bit before pushing against Bill’s hole. Bill whined at the wait and pushed down, making Richie “tsk” as he pulled his hips away. 

 

“What did I say, Billy?” Richie cooed as he looked down at his boyfriend and moved to the side, grabbing the cock ring and putting it on Bill. 

 

“Richie.” Eddie whined from where he was, making Richie glance up before he looked back down at Bill. “Cum three times and then you’re done.” 

 

As soon as Richie’s sentence was done, he was slipping into Bill, making the boy cry out loudly, gripping onto Richie’s back, making the older man grunt. 

 

“What? You wanna get me off fast so I’ll cum in you?” Richie teased as he kept thrusting in and out of Bill harshly. It was just how he was in a scene like this. It’s the way Bill liked it. 

 

“Yes! Yes! I missed your cock in me so much! I missed being close to you! _Fuck_ _Richie._ ” Richie grinned and kept slamming in and out of Bill as he pressed him into the bed. The position was perfect for him to hit Bill’s prostate. Bill and Eddie let out a strangled  moan at the same time. Bill because he _needed_ to cum (as he told Richie) and Eddie because he did just cum. 

 

“When Eddie’s done cumming, I’ll let you cum.” Bill was grateful in that moment that after Eddie’s first orgasm, it was easy to bring more out from him. Bill got fucked fast and hard as the toy moved around in Eddie’s hole. 

 

“Fuck!” Eddie’s strangled cry came again just as Richie’s cock spurted inside of Bill, making Richie grunt and slow down for a few second before his pace went back up as he gripped at the man’s thighs. 

 

“Rich—“ Bill let out a strangled sob. “I need to cum. Please take it off.” Bill cried out, searching for Richie’s hand to grip onto. Richie took Bill’s hand in his. 

 

“One more for Eddie. You can take it, right?” Richie cooed, grinning as Bill nodded quickly and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

It didn’t take long and Eddie was cumming once again before he took the toy out and turned it off, throwing it to the side. Richie grinned at Eddie and slipped Bill’s cock ring off, chuckling at how his cock spurted right away once there was no restraint. He thrust a few more times to ride out Bill’s orgasm before he pulled his softening cock out of Bill, taking off the panties he was wearing and throwing them to the side. 

 

Bill was shaking and his vision was blurry, but he felt someone picking him up, which he figured was Richie, and they took him to the bathroom. Richie took his time to clean out Bill and clean him up before he dressed him in some plaid pajamas and a white T-shirt, that did smell like Richie. Richie kissed his head as he laid him in fresh sheets—Eddie must’ve done that while they were washing up. 

 

Richie kissed Bill’s forehead. “Goodnight, babe.” Richie whispered before getting into bed on one side while Eddie got in on the other. It really was a good night for Bill. 

 

One thought ran through his mind as he fell asleep. 

 

_ He never told them that the book was about how great their sex life was.  _


End file.
